Unexpected Love Story
by M. Joseph Day
Summary: After the break-up and seeing Kurt again, Blaine needs someone to talk to. Blainofsky. Post "Glease".
1. We Talk

**I know most people aren't fans of this ship, but I am, so Imma write about it. :) Here I go. If anyone is reading this, enjoy!**

**I don't own Glee, Blaine, or Dave.**

Blaine Anderson sat down at his usual table at the Lima Bean, sipping at his latte. He wiped yet another tear from his face. He'd been crying ever since his relationship with Kurt Hummel had gotten wrecked. Seeing him the week before had almost been too much to handle. So now, here Blaine was, sitting where him and Kurt used to hang out all the time, alone. Blaine could almost see Kurt sitting across from him, laughing.

But Kurt wasn't there. He would never sit in that seat again.

Blaine was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard someone swear next to him. Blaine looked at the floor, where a coffee cup had been dropped. Coffee was quickly flowing across the floor, creating a huge dark puddle. A big hand was wiping it up with a white rag. Blaine's eyes moved from the hand up to the face. It was David Karofsky, the closeted high school graduate.

"You got that, David?" Blaine asked the guy.

Dave looked up at Blaine. He picked up the rag, which was dripping. Blaine noticed the Lima Bean apron tied around his neck and back. A woman handed Dave a mop, and he finished cleaning up the mess he had made. "So, is Kurt on Broadway yet?"

Blaine's face paled. Hearing Kurt's name always made him cringe a little. Blaine took a sip of coffee. "Not the last time I checked. We're not together anymore."

A look of sympathy crossed Dave's face. "Oh. I'm sorry."

"Thanks," said Blaine quietly, staring at the lid of his coffee cup.

Dave handed the mop back to the girl who'd handed it to him. He stepped close to Blaine's table and rested his fists on it. "Listen, I get off in a few minutes, if you want to talk about anything..._him_-related."

Blaine thought for a moment. He really didn't have anyone else to talk to about Kurt. The only person he usually talked to about things was Kurt himself. Since the break-up, Blaine had stayed to himself mostly, with the exception of working with everyone else during Grease. That hardly counted, though. Blaine looked up at Dave. "Yeah. Sure. That'd be nice."

A few minutes later, Blaine and Dave pulled on their coats and left the Lima Bean, walking down the sidewalk outside. At first, neither of them said anything. Dave was the one to break the silence. "So what happened with you guys?"

"I hooked up with someone and I told him about it. He broke up with me," explained Blaine. His voice was small and shaky. He didn't sound like himself at all. "But he was so distant. He never texted me back, and he never called. We'd Skype, but he didn't really care what was going on with my life, only his own."

"Jeez," said Dave, just as quiet as Blaine. "How is your life? Well, how was it before...ya know."

"Good. I'm class president and I was named the New Rachel," answered Blaine. "But none of it matters now that I'm not with Kurt."

Dave sighed. "Blaine, it doesn't matter that you're not with Kurt anymore. Your life is still awesome. Your world didn't revolve around him, did it?"

"Kind of," shrugged Blaine. "I mean, I left Dalton and came to McKinley to be closer to him. Now the only reason I'm staying is for the presidency and glee club."

Dave walked backwards so he could look at Blaine when he spoke. "Let's try something. Let's both just forget about Kurt and talk about something else. Something happy."

"Okay," said Blaine. It was hard for him to forget about Kurt, but it was worth a try. He decided to change the subject himself. "So, I've been wondering this ever since last year. Are you out yet?"

Dave smirked at Blaine. "Yep. I'm out and proud now, and it feels great."

"Have you met anyone?" asked Blaine. He and Dave reached the park, and Blaine sat down on a long, dark green bench. Dave sat down next to him. "Um, I've gone on a few dates with people from Scandals, but they're either boring or weirdos."

Blaine smiled for the first time in weeks. It felt good to smile. Hell, it felt good to do anything but mope around and feel sorry for himself. "It's great that you're dating. I haven't been able to look at anyone since I cheated on Kurt. It still feels like cheating if I think a guy's attractive."

"I know it feels like it, but it's not," started Dave. "I don't mean to be a Debbie Downer, but Kurt's probably scoping guys in New York right now. You should be, too. You should be at Scandals every night, trying to find a guy who will listen to you and respect you and won't leave to go to New York. You deserve that."

"Thanks," smiled Blaine. "It means a lot for you to say that, minus the part about Kurt scoping guys in New York. That's unsettling."

"Sorry."

"It's okay." Blaine picked at a loose string on the sleeve of his jacket. "I've suspected that he was looking at guys even before we broke up. I'm sure the men in New York are a lot hotter and more diverse than I am."

"Please. They're probably worse than the guys from Jersey Shore," replied Dave. He and Blaine both laughed. Dave put his hands together. "By the way, I came to the McKinley production of Grease. You were great."

The wind blew, and Blaine zipped up his jacket. "Thanks, even though I was only in it for a few minutes."

"That was always my favorite scene in the movie," said Dave.

Blaine raised a thick eyebrow. "You've seen the movie enough times to have a favorite scene?"

Dave chuckled. "Yeah. I'm not a total meathead, you know."

Blaine laughed, too. "I guess I'm stereotyping you a little."

"I am gay, too. You know that, right?"

"Yeah. I know."

Dave and Blaine sat on that park bench, both of them cracking up over the course of their conversation. Onlookers would have guessed that they were best friends or maybe even more, but they barely knew each other.

Maybe they could come to be best friends or more. Maybe.

**Hope you enjoyed! Review, por favor (please)!**


	2. We Drive

**Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter. I felt that the first chapter was a little short, so this one's going to be longer. Yay! Enjoy!**

Blaine was the first one in the choir room, and the rest of the New Directions filed in slowly. Sam was working on some new impression, Brittany was talking to Tina and Joe about how her cat likes to wear her jewelry, Kitty was glaring at Marley, Marley and Wade were talking quietly, Ryder and Jake were both staring at Marley, and Artie was moving his head as if he had a song stuck in his head. Finn came in last, holding a small stack of papers. Everyone got quiet, and Finn took the floor. "Good morning, guys. Okay, so, we're going to start with-"

"Write something on the board. You didn't write anything on the board," said Tina.

Artie nodded. "Yep. Schue always wrote something on the board. The topic of the week."

The other glee kids nodded. They kept talking about the lesson of the week and critiquing Finn's ability as the director of the glee club, but Blaine wasn't listening. He was busy thinking about what Dave had said to him yesterday. He was right. Blaine _should_ be looking at other guys. He deserved that and more. Sure, he'd been the one in the relationship to screw up, but didn't it take two? Wasn't that the saying?

After their walk-and-talk yesterday, Dave had given Blaine his cell phone number, just in case he needed to talk about anything. Blaine pulled his phone out and texted Dave, "Be my wingman?"

"What?" was Dave's reply.

Blaine texted, "Scandals at 8. Be my wingman."

"OK," replied Dave.

Blaine locked his phone and put it back into his bag, turning his attention back to the front of the room. Tina was saying, "I think we should bring Mercedes back."

"Yeah. Definitely," said Artie.

"Mercedes is the Black girl, right?" Marley whispered to Wade.

Brittany looked confused. She pointed to Wade. "Wait. That's not Mercedes?"

Blaine smiled. Brittany was so innocent.

After glee rehearsal, Blaine drove home and walked up the steps to his bedroom as quickly as possible. He had to look perfect if he was going to land a guy tonight. After throwing all of the clothes out of his dresser drawers and closet, he sighed angrily. Blaine pulled out his phone and called Dave. The other guy picked up immediately. "Hey. What's up?"

"Come help me. I don't know what to wear," answered Blaine, speaking so quickly that Dave could barely understand him.

"Well, I'm not much for fashion, but I guess I could give you my opinion," spoke Dave.

Blaine could hear the laugh in his new friend's voice. "Just please come over. Giving your opinion is good enough. That is, if your opinion doesn't stink."

"Fine. Text me your address. I'll put it in my GPS," said Dave, defeated.

Blaine hung up the phone, texted his address to Dave, and ran back downstairs to wait for him on the porch. Five minutes later, Dave's clunky champagne-colored car rolled to a stop in front of Blaine's house. Blaine hurried down the steps as Dave climbed out of his car. He grabbed Dave's arm and led him upstairs to his bedroom. Dave took a look around, his hazel eyes wide. "Wow. I didn't know we had a tornado."

"Funny. I just don't know what to wear," said Blaine, putting his hands on his hips.

"Uh, yeah. That's what you said on the phone," said Dave. He picked up a few items of clothing and thrust them into Blaine's arms. "Those."

Blaine looked at the outfit in his arms. The shirt was a black button-up, the pants were a deep red color, and the shoes were navy blue. Blaine looked back at Dave. "You just keep surprising me."

"I'm full of surprises," smiled Dave. "I'll let you get changed."

Dave exited into the hallway, closing the door behind him. Blaine quickly changed and stared at himself in the mirror. He had to admit that he looked hot. Blaine hadn't expected this from Dave. Maybe he wasn't giving his new friend enough credit. After all, Dave was gay, too. It was so easy to forget that because he was so different from how most gay guys acted. It was refreshing, actually.

Blaine opened his bedroom door, and Dave smiled at him. "Well, you look nice. Shall we get going now?"

"Yeah," said Blaine, smiling. He would have to get a guy looking like this. There was no way that a group of gay men wouldn't notice him. He and Dave trudged downstairs quickly and out the front door. Blaine grimaced at Dave's clunker, then looked at his own sleek, almost-new Ford Focus. "We'll take my car, okay?"

Dave gave the same disgusted look to his car, following Blaine to the Focus. "Yeah. That's probably a good idea."

Blaine climbed into the driver seat, and Dave climbed into the passenger seat. Blaine pulled out of the driveway and into the street. The drive to Scandals was relatively quiet. The only sound was channels flipping past on the radio, courtesy of Dave. He either didn't like the song that was on, or it was fuzzy. Finally, he just turned the radio off, just in time for Scandals to come into view. Blaine parked, and he and Dave got out.

"So, are you going to talk to anyone?" Blaine asked Dave.

Dave shrugged one of his bulky shoulders. "I don't know. I'll probably just get a beer. Those guys will eat you up right away."

"Thanks, I think," smiled Blaine.

The two friends headed into the gay bar and looked around. Blaine made eye contact with someone right away. The smile on his face disappeared, and he looked terrified. Blaine looked up at Dave, his eyes wide. "I can't do this. I have to get out of here."

Blaine turned and walked back out of the bar. Dave quickly followed. "What do you mean? I thought you were ready for this."

"Well, I'm not." Tears started to fall from Blaine's eyes. He thought he was done crying. Guess not. "I can't just forget about Kurt this easily. It's too soon."

Blaine fumbled with his door handle. He eventually just settled for leaning against his car, his face covered in tears and his chest heaving with sobs. Dave leaned against the car next to him. "Listen, Blaine. You can do this. You can get past Kurt. He's getting past you."

"Stop saying that!" yelled Blaine, putting his face in his hands. "I-I just can't."

Dave put a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Okay. I'll drive your car back to your house, then I'll leave you alone."

"Thanks."

Dave nodded. "Mm-hm. Let's go."

Dave and Blaine got into the car and drove away. When they reached Blaine's house, the two boys hugged goodbye, and Dave realized just how much he wanted Blaine to move on from his break-up.

**Thanks for reading! Stay tuned! And remember, a reviewed story makes a happy author!**


	3. We Watch

**Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. I was just angry that they were making Kurt and Blaine get back together so fast. This chapter will be mondo long since it hasn't been updated in forever. Enjoy!**

Dave stared at the person on the other side of the video chat. It was his older cousin Elle. She was the first person he had come out to. He'd come out to her a whole month before he'd kissed Kurt. Elle was the only person who fully understood Dave. Now, he was telling her about Blaine. "And then he hugged me goodbye and said he would see me soon. I like him so much. I just wish he could get over Kurt."

"Don't worry about it, Davey," said Elle. "Eventually, he'll get over his ex, then he'll realize that he likes you. If you guys keep hanging out, he'll realize that there's no one who listens better and cares more than you."

"I hope you're right," said Dave. He looked down as he recieved a text message. He smiled. "I just got a text from Blaine. He wants me to meet him at his place as soon as possible. Gotta go. Thanks for the advice. Love you."

Before Elle could say goodbye, Dave pushed his laptop closed and slid off his bed. He slipped on his tennis shoes without even putting on socks first. Dave grabbed his keys and ran downstairs, jumped into his car, and drove away.

Dave reached Blaine's house early than he had expected to. He jumped out of his car and walked up to the front door, knocking hard. He was worried about Blaine, since the smaller boy had wanted him there as soon as possible. Blaine opened the door immediately. "Come in!"

Dave followed his crush into the house. They walked back to the kitchen and set down on the pair of stools set in front of the island. "Is something wrong? Why did you need me?"

"Kurt wants to get back together!" exclaimed Blaine. "Should I do it? Should I be with him again?"

"I can't tell you if you can be with him or not," said Dave. "It's not fair to you or to Kurt."

Blaine let out a breath. "Please, David. I trust you more than everyone else, because you're unbiased."

Dave bit his bottom lip. He couldn't let Blaine no that he liked him. Not yet, anyways. So, Dave acted like he really was unbiased. "I think you two should spend a little bit more time apart. He's still in New York, and you're still here in Lima. I don't think you should get back together until you go to New York. Long distance relationships kill."

Blaine nodded. "I knew you would say something like that. Thanks for your opinion. I shall text Kurt my answer."

Dave couldn't help but look over his friend's shoulder as the boy texted his ex-boyfriend back. Blaine actually took Dave's advice and told Kurt that they shouldn't get back together until they were living in the same place. Kurt texted back that Blaine was probably right.

Suddenly, Dave felt bad for interrupting the relationship of two people who could possibly be soulmates. Blaine looked up at Dave. "So, do you wanna stay and watch a movie or something?"

Dave thought for a moment. If he stayed, he would get to spend time with the guy that he liked so much. If he left, Blaine would definitely sense that something was wrong. Following his heart, Dave shrugged. "Okay. What movie do you wanna watch?"

Blaine gasped and grabbed Dave's wrist, pulling the taller man upstairs and into his bedroom. Blaine let go of Dave's wrist and retrieved a movie case from a shelf beside his TV stand. He held it up so Dave could see what it was. Dave grasped the case, his eyes wide. "Pitch Perfect. Is this that movie with that Fat Amy chick?"

"Mm-hmm. I love it," said Blaine, nodding. He turned on his DVD player and put the movie in. Blaine turned on his TV and laid down on his bed.

Dave felt a little uncomfortable. "Oh. We're watching it up here?"

"Yeah. Come lay with me," answered Blaine, patting the spot on the bed beside him.

Dave slipped off his tennis shoes and flopped onto the bed, hoping to God that he didn't have foot odor. He was sitting up, a good six inches away from Blaine. Blaine laughed. "What are you doing? Get comfy. We're going to have a musical movie marathon."

Dave scooted back and laid back, resting his head against the wall behind Blaine's bed. "Can we have a funny movie marathon instead?"

"Sure. Let's plan ahead," smiled Blaine. "What are we watching next?"

Glancing at Blaine's movie collection, Dave suddenly gasped. "Mean Girls! Then Easy A!"

Blaine raised a furry eyebrow at Dave, laughing. "You are so much more gay than I thought, David."

"You never give me enough credit," smiled Dave.

Blaine started the movie, and he and Dave watched intently. No one talked until a few minutes in, when the movie introduced Jesse, the main guy. Dave's mouth fell open. "He's sexy."

Blaine giggled. "I agree."

"What are you laughing about?" Dave playfully punched Blaine in the arm, smiling bigger than his friend.

"Nothing," answered Blaine, punching Dave back.

Dave looked at Blaine. "You really wanna play that game?"

"What if I do?" said Blaine, smirking. He pushed himself, kneeling on his bed. He hit his chest with both hands. "Bring it, Sasquatch."

"Sasquatch?" Dave mocked Blaine, kneeling as well.

"Yeah," smiled Blaine. He jumped forward and tackled Dave, nearly pushing both of them off his bed. Dave, who was so much stronger than Blaine, pushed back, hitting his own head on the wall beside Blaine's bed. "Ouch. Damn."

Blaine laughed hysterically. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm good." Dave clutched a hand to the back of his head. In the next moment, he just realized that he was straddling Blaine. He rolled off him, back to the spot where he had been lying before. They continued to watch _Pitch Perfect_ in silence. A bit later, Dave looked over when he felt Blaine's fingers walking up his arm. "What are you doing?"

Blaine shrugged. "Maybe I wanted to see if you're ticklish."

"Don't!" But it was already too late, Blaine tickled Dave's side, and the bigger boy moved to the side, trying to get away from his friend. It was pointless; Dave was useless when being tickled. Eventually, Dave managed to push Blaine's hand away, straddling him again and pinning his hands to the bed.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Kinky."

Dave's eyes widened, and he let go of Blaine's hands, which in turn continued to tickle him. Laughing, Dave yelled, "Stop!"

Dave got off Blaine and held his wrists, lying on his side. He ignored the movie, smiling at Blaine. "There. Now you can't get me."

Blaine moved to lay on his side, too. He pouted. "Please let my hands go. I promise I won't tickle you."

Dave obliged and let go of Blaine's wrists. The other boy didn't tickle him, but instead got his face very close to Dave's face. "Let's play chicken."

"What?" asked Dave. "You mean like that game where we almost kiss but one of us gets scared and turns away?"

"Yeah," smiled Blaine. "It'll be fun."

Dave nodded. Blaine got really close to his face, his eyes closed and his lips prepared. Dave did the same. He hoped that Blaine turned away first, because Dave knew that he wouldn't turn away strictly for the purpose of kissing Blaine. Finally, their lips met, and Dave moved his lips as he had been taught years ago. He opened his eyes and pulled away. "Wow. Um, sorry. I guess we both forgot to turn away."

"I didn't," smiled Blaine. "I just wanted to know what it would be like to kiss you."

"Why?"

Blaine shrugged. "I was curious."

**So that's the third chapter! Review if you so wish! :)**


End file.
